Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by Nande-chan
Summary: Un lugar sobre el arcoíris, dónde tus sueños se harían realidad y tus problemas se fundirían en gotas de limón. Ese era el lugar que yo quería encontrar.


Regalo para Moni-sempai. Porque ya mero es su cumpleaños (el día más bonito del año si me premiten decir xD).

Moni Moni Moni!! Espero que te guste. (Si no, pues buee... ya qué xD)

Por cierto, ni Draco ni Luna me pertenecen.

* * *

**Somewhere over the Rainbow**

Cuando era muy pequeño, aun lo recuerdo, madre me cantaba aquella canción de cuna. La que hablaba de un lugar sobre el arcoíris, uno en dónde todos tus problemas se fundirían en gotas de limón y dónde tus sueños se harían realidad. Uno al que cualquiera desearía ir.

Con el tiempo, como es de esperar, lo olvidé. Olvidé que en ese entonces lo que yo más quería era llegar a ese lugar desconocido, tan solo por el afán de encontrar un paraíso perdido que nadie más ha visto, solo por presumir que yo he estado ahí y nadie más. Era realmente gracioso como pasaba algunas de mis tardes buscando el arcoíris por doquier, tratando de encontrar su final para poder trepar por ahí y estar sobre ella.

Siempre creía que me encontraba más cerca de localizar aquel lugar. Pero, cuando crecí, perdí todo rastro del sitio.

Había olvidado todo lo concerniente a ello.

O al menos así fue hasta la primera vez que la vi. No la vi a ella propiamente, fue más bien un reflejo el que llamó mi atención. Uno que tenía siete colores y se colocaba sobre su cabello.

Y si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, seguro me hubiera dedicado a buscar ese lugar una vez más. Pero había asuntos más importantes, cuestiones que me hicieron abandonar esa idea y relegarla a un rincón de mi mente.

Nuevamente, el tiempo siguió su curso. La guerra terminó y, honestamente, no salimos tan mal parados como imaginaba. Tal vez todo estaría bien de hoy en adelante.

Los negocios me obligaban a ir muy seguido al Ministerio, mientras que mi afición a las pociones me conducía de forma inevitable al callejón Diagon. Pero, sin importar qué o a dónde fuera, ella estaba ahí. A cada paso que daba, la encontraba. Por cada rincón, yendo entre las sombras, por los pasillos más solitarios y los lugares más concurridos. Tal parecía que ella siempre me seguía, aunque ella es tan extraña que saber con exactitud lo que pretendía es toda una proeza.

Si hubiese sido alguien más, ni siquiera la habría notado, mucho menos reconocido, pero era ella. Ella era inolvidable, tan rara y llamativa. No había forma de que pasara desapercibida.

Con sus extravagantes aretes, su etéreo cabello y su gracioso caminar. Era una especie de criatura mágica en sí misma, no tengo duda de ello. Y, si ella fuera muggle, aun así seguiría siendo mágica.

A pesar de que llamaba mi atención de forma irreparable nunca le hablé ni la seguí. No tenía por qué hacerlo.

No hasta que volví a ver aquél reflejo, el arcoíris era ella. Toda ella, no solo el cabello, eran sus ojos que se cruzaban con los míos por simple casualidad. Era su andar, que con cada paso desprendía una estela multicolor. Su voz, tan delicada que entretejía haces de colores con cada simple palabra. Era ella, ella era la que sabía dónde se encontraba aquél lugar sobre el arcoíris.

Ese día no pude evitar cruzar un par de palabras con ella. Un simple intercambio que consistió en un _Lovegood_ y un _Draco_ a manera de saludo. Uno que no llegó a más, pero que marcó algo importante.

Ahora, cada que nos topábamos, lo cual era algo muy frecuente, nos dirigíamos una mirada, una inclinación de cabeza y un par de palabras. Ella siempre me sonreía, yo sólo la veía.

Continuamos con esa rutina un buen tiempo, tanto que llegó un punto en el cual si no nos encontrábamos ni nos veíamos a lo lejos sentíamos como si nos faltase algo para que el día estuviese completo.

Hizo falta una fuerza exterior para que algo cambiara.

Una fuerza que muchos llamaban casualidad y otros tantos inevitable. No importa el nombre, sólo que en ese momento esa fuerza estaba ahí.

Ese día, ella y yo estábamos esperando al ministro. Nos sentamos cerca el uno del otro y, mientras yo revisaba los documentos que le tenía que mostrar al ministro, ella leía un libro bastante curioso. De pronto, ella interrumpió su lectura y agitó el libro cerca de mi cabeza. Le pregunté que qué hacía, ella solo respondió que alejaba a _sabrá-Merlín-qué-criatura-rara_. Usualmente no hubiera dicho nada al respecto y la hubiese dejado seguir con su locura, pero ese día estaba particularmente harto y aburrido y ella parecía tener la solución perfecta para animarme.

De modo que comenzamos a platicar. Hablamos lo que no habíamos hablado en todo el tiempo que teníamos de conocernos.

Las conversaciones se hicieron más frecuentes con el paso de los días. Tenían un efecto desestresante y calmante en mí. Uno que me hacía sentir como si gotas de limón cayeran sobre la acera. Porque esta vez no lo había olvidado, esta vez estaba dispuesto a encontrar el lugar sobre el arcoíris, y no tenía duda de que ella sabría cómo llegar ahí.

Una vez le pregunté si ella sabía de un lugar que estuviese sobre el arcoíris, ella me miró curiosa y sonrío. Dijo que sí. Que era el lugar dónde los azules pájaros volaban y dónde las lloviznas de gotas de limón se evaporaban sobre las chimeneas.

Me preguntó si lo quería conocer, si quería ir allí. Asentí y por primera vez le sonreí.

Ella sabía llegar.

Tomó mi mano y caminando primero, volando después, me llevó sobre el arcoíris. Lo había encontrado, el lugar que siempre había buscado estaba ahí, sobre el arcoíris que reflejaba su cabello, la estela multicolor que producía su andar y el suave tejido de haces de colores que mostraba su voz.

Y en algún lugar sobre el arcoíris es que terminamos juntos. Disfrutando del vuelo de los pájaros azules y de la lluvia de limón.

* * *

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.


End file.
